Incubo
by Coala N
Summary: Quem disse que você está seguro nos seus sonhos? • Lily/Reim implícito, Break/Reim nos extras.


**Pandora Hearts ****© Jun Mochizuki. (...ELLIOT, WAE)******

* * *

><p>Reim Lunettes retirou os óculos e os depositou na mesinha de cabeceira como fazia toda noite, devidamente dobrados e enrolados num lenço de linho branco. O silêncio noturno havia se tornado razão mais do que o suficiente para deixá-lo em estado de alerta graças às recordações do trauma pelo qual passara tão recentemente.<p>

Fechou a janela sem fazer muito barulho apesar de estar sozinho, por saber que a brisa fria das horas mais escuras não lhe faz bem. Se deitou, observando de esguelha o buquê de rosas vermelhas que recebera há alguns dias e que murchava lentamente, as flores já tombando por cima do vaso. Cerrou os olhos e deixou-se acometer pelo sono, quase que suplicando para que este fosse tranqüilo. Finalmente estava de volta a seus aposentos, então podia pelo menos esperar por alguma tranqüilidade – ou pelo menos era disso que tentava se convencer.

Sem saber exatamente se sua mente se encontrava numa dimensão real ou virtual devido à rapidez com que adormecera, Reim olhou para o lado como que num impulso ao ter a impressão de escutar a trinca da ventana sendo aberta. Teve a vaga sensação de estar dormindo, apesar do pânico legítimo que sentira em meio à incapacidade de acordar. Quase enxergou um vulto adentrar o recinto em meio à madrugada, percebendo que a visão era verdadeira ao sentir um conjunto de dentes mordendo sua orelha de maneira não exatamente delicada e um peso novo ao seu lado no leito.

– Olá, Reim – a voz infantil e mais familiar do que ele jamais gostaria rindo de uma maneira que fez seu sangue gelar, calafrios se espalhando por todas as suas terminações nervosas.

Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas uma mão pequena e pálida logo cobriu sua boca, a outra tapando seus olhos tanto o quanto pôde. Ele apenas tentou resistir infrutiferamente, destoando da serenidade absurda da mesma Lily sorridente que o mostrou uma realidade tomada por fogo e destruição ao permitir que enxergasse novamente. Se achou ridículo por sequer conseguir se defender daquela que, ao primeiro olhar, podia parecer apenas uma garotinha normal e brincalhona, mas na verdade era algo muito por do que aquilo.

O homem se levantou em desespero, observando a Baskerville – que na verdade é bem, _bem_ mais velha do que ele próprio – rodopiar por entre os caminhos da trilha devastada. Por vezes perdia sua silhueta pueril de vista em meio à fumaça, graças à pouca visão sem os óculos. O manto dela, vermelho escuro com detalhes de fios dourados, reluzia no brilho alaranjado e perigoso das chamas, tornado mais negro pelas manchas de sangue seco e pela fuligem que haviam se depositado nele.

Durante sua dança diabólica, fez uma pequena interrupção. Ela apenas se virou, sorriu e o encarou no fundo dos olhos, pupilas contraídas e minúsculas.

– Eles disseram que eu era o diabo – Lily disse, remoinhando ao lado de Bandersnatch e vindo em sua direção. – Eles me chamaram de demônio e me fizeram essa marca aqui – Tendo dito isso, passou as mãos cheias de sangue pela marca escura e disforme na bochecha, sujando o rosto. – Você tem alguma ideia do que aconteceu com eles depois?

Ela riu mais uma vez ao notar o horror expresso claramente no rosto do homem. Adorava aquilo. Dessa vez, no entanto, a risada que saiu foi quase normal, como a de uma criança. Nada como as gargalhadas horríveis que povoavam o inconsciente de Reim.

– Assim que eu me tornei uma Baskerville, mostrei a todos o que o _diabo_ era capaz de fazer. Dei a eles um pouquinho do inferno. Mas não se preocupe, eles mereceram. Não eram divertidos como você.

O loiro permaneceu petrificado em sua posição original, observando de maneira atenta o perecimento do local. A garotinha quase ruiva lambeu os lábios e parou a poucos centímetros de onde ele estava, ficando na ponta dos pés. Reim podia sentir os pêlos negros como a noite da _chain_ dela roçando em suas pernas ao que esta andava em círculos ao redor dos dois.

– Reim – e Lily colocou as próprias mãos no rosto dele dessa vez, coberto de suor frio, lambuzou-o também de sangue e cinzas. – Você quer brincar de novo qualquer dia desses? – abriu-lhe um sorriso cheio de dentes mais uma vez, o rosto tão próximo que ele poderia enxergar os reflexos do fogo em seus olhos azuis. Ela se inclinava na sua direção. – Só me responda logo, por favor. Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar esperando, certo?

Reim abriu os olhos no exato momento em que, em sonho, sentiu aqueles lábios pequenos se juntarem à pele suja de sua própria maçã do rosto, um risinho – que podia até chamar de inocente, não tivesse sido emitido por ela – escapando destes. Sentiu o travesseiro e o lençol, respectivamente acima e abaixo de seu corpo, embebidos com seu próprio suor. Com o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante, deu graças ao perceber que, de fato, ainda estava sozinho em seu quarto e seu rosto estava limpo.

Até que reparasse num _pequeno_ pormenor.

A janela que ele havia trancado por dentro estava aberta.

* * *

><p><strong>{Bônus – <strong>_Sogni D'Oro_**}**

**x**

Era um fato conhecido a todos que não era do feitio de Xerxes Break ser carinhoso. Carícias, declarações de amor, jantares à luz de velas e todas essas baboseiras românticas? Não, de maneira alguma. O máximo que poderia ser interpretado pelas ações e palavras do albino, num quesito afetivo, era alguma insinuação ousada de acordo com a mistura de seus maneirismos antiquados e as tradições da época em que passara a viver.

No entanto, qual não foi a surpresa de Reim ao abrir os olhos castanhos depois de um longo descanso – de dias a fio, ainda sem ter sido colocado a par da totalidade dos acontecimentos na mansão de Isla Yura – e enxergar pelo canto destes um buquê de _rosas vermelhas_.

Havia também um papel pequeno e um tanto amassado junto do vaso onde as flores estavam, dobrado de qualquer maneira. Nele, havia as palavras "_Melhore logo_" numa letra que ainda reconhecia como a de Break, apesar do garrancho que esta havia se tornado pela perda de visão do mais velho. Não que o moreno conseguisse enxergar o bilhete muito apropriadamente por não estar com seus preciosos óculos, mas ele sabia.

Pensando que ainda podia dormir mais um pouco, fechou os olhos e descansou. Deixou apenas um singelo "obrigado" ocupar sua mente, torcendo para que uma certa Chapeuzinho Vermelho não viesse persegui-lo também em sonhos.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **"_Incubo_" - "_pesadelo_" em italiano. "_Sogni d'oro_" - "_bons sonhos_", no mesmo idioma.  
>Rosas vermelhas <em>sozinhas<em>, na linguagem floral, significam "amor verdadeiro".

Basicamente, escrevi Sogni D'Oro antes (_nota mental – tomar cuidado ao deixar seus colegas de sala escolherem temas e ships pra você escrever_), sem nem pensar com alguma relação com Incubo. Só que aí quando ficou pronta eu reparei no tema similar, percebi que dava pra fazer uma analogia legal e tal. O resultado disso está aqui.

**Reviews ou a Lily vai puxar seu pé hoje à noite. s2**


End file.
